Una oportuna enfermedad
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Oneshot. Shonenai. Sasori está preocupado porqué Deidara está enfermo, pero quizás el astuto marionetista sepa aprovechar la situación y declare finalmente lo que siente. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, Deidara es un crío...¿no? [SasoDei, DeiSaso] Lime.


_Hi, minna-san! xD. Pues me ha dado fuerte con esta parejita ultimamente (ya hace tiempo, pero la obesión la he cogido ahora xD), así que les he hecho un one-shot que creo que me ha salido bastante bien xD (tengo otros dos empezados, uno un poquito -sí claro, poquito ¬¬- más cruel para -al menos para Deidara- y otro to triste TTTTWTTTT xD). Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, a mi estos dos bishonen me inspiran mucho xD_

_**NOTA: Deidara, Sasori y la organización Akatsuki no son de mi propiedad (menos mal xD). Pertenecen a ese señor to rico que se llama Masashi Kishimoto, el puto amo creando bishonen e insinuaciones shonen-ai xD**_

**UNA OPORTUNA ENFERMEDAD**

Sasori no podía más con aquella preocupación. Era un signo de debilidad y lo sabía, pero era incapaz de reprimirlo.

Todo había empezado cuando, después de volver de una misión de espionaje para Akatsuki, Deidara había empezado a encontrarse mal. Ya por el camino de vuelta, Sasori había notado que estaba decaído, débil, como si le faltara su habitual empuje. Aún así, respondía a las preguntas preocupadas de su maestro con un siemple "nada, un". Sin embargo, no parecía realmente que estubiera bien. Sasori decidió confiar en su juicio y no preocuparse más. Quizás solamente estubiera cansado.

Al día siguiente, Deidara se despertó con una ojeras enormes y el rostro pálido como la pared. Por si fuera poco, se quejaba de un persistente dolor de cabeza y había perdido totalmente el apetito. Se pasó el día sentado en cualquier punto de la guarida, refunfuñando insultos por lo bajo cada vez que alguien respiraba demasiado alto. Por su parte, Kisame y Hidan se lo pasaron en grande molestándole, recordándole las múltiples veces en las que le había dado por demostrar su arte y les había despertado a las tantas de la noche por culpa de una "pequeña" explosión. El rubio siguió alegando su malestar al cansáncio y se fue a dormir temprano.

No obstante, en aquellos momentos Sasori estaba que se subía por las paredes de angústia. Esa misma mañana, Deidara había amanecido con mucha fiebre y leves temblores por todo el cuerpo. Tozudo como solía ser, había tratado de levantarse de todos modos y asistir a la misión que tenían programada para ese día. El marionetista se había negado rotundamente, ya que su aprendiz apenas parecía capaz de sostenerse en pie, así que el rubio artista no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en cama mientras Sasori iba de misión con Zetsu, un compañero no precisamente entrañable.

Estuvo distraído durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, muy a su pesar, hasta que se impacientó cuando por fin regresaron a la guarida. Los miembros de la organización estaban cenando tranquilamente, sentados todos juntos en la mesa. Sasori buscó entre sus compañeros, pero no dió con el miembro de cabellos dorados. Su rostro se ensombreció en el acto.

- ¿Dónde está Deidara? -inquirió.

- No ha salido de su cuarto en todo el día -respondió Itachi por lo bajo- Creo que aún no se encuentra bien...

Sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada más a nadie, Sasori pasó de largo y se dirigió al pasillo en el que estaban las habitaciones.

----------------------------------

Pasó puerta tras puerta hasta que alcanzó una entrada de madera negra con un cartelito que rezaba: _"Artista trabajando. No molestar n.-". _Al lado aparecía un dibujito a tinta del rubio con una mueca malévola, como si advirtiera lo que iba a ocurrir al que se atreviera a entrar. Tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, empujó levemente la puerta y pasó a dentro.

Deidara estaba dormido, arropado y tapado hasta el cuello por sábanas y una colcha negra con el emblema de Akatsuki. A primera vista, podía parecer que estaba soñando plácidamente, pero eso quedaba desmentido al acercarse y ver sus suaves rasgos tensos en una expresión de sumo sufrimiento. Sus elegantes y finas cejas estaban arrugadas por el malestar y sus labios, pequeños y rosados, parecían pedir aire a gritos. Respiraba entrecortadamente, le faltaba el aliento. Su rostro entero, especialmente sus mejillas, presentaba un color rojo encendido, un rubor signo de la fiebre. Su piel, habitualmente perfecta y blanca como la porcelana, estaba amarrada de un sudor frío que resbalaba por su cuerpo.

Sasori sintió un fuerte vacío en el pecho. Deidara parecía haber empeorado en lugar de mejorar.

Miró alrededor, preocupado, hasta que dió con lo que quería. Cogió un paño de una mesilla de noche y fue al cuarto de baño, dejando caer el chorro del agua sobre éste. Volvió al cuarto, sentándose al borde de la cama de su rubio discípulo. Con cuidado, cogió el paño frío y empezó a limpiar el sudor del rostro de su compañero. Deidara abrió un poco más los labios y murmuró un par de palabras incoherentes, seguramente producto de alguna pesadilla, pero después volvió a permanecer inmóvil. Sasori siguió con su tarea, poniendo una mano tras el, en apariéncia, frágil cuello para incorporarle.

Deidara tenía la piel más suave que había visto nunca. La primera vez que le vio, cuando le encontró moribundo por un camino del país de la Tierra, creyó que era una niña. Seguía conservando aquellos andróginos rasgos y la constitución menuda, dando lugar a diversas confunsiones.

Una vez terminó de limpiar su rostro de sudor, levantó levemente las sábanas e hizo descender la toalla por su pecho, tratando de humedecer también esa zona.

Un súbito e incomprensible sonrojo ascendió por sus mejillas al pensar en aquel contacto. Deidara estaba muy bien formado, había podido notarlo al verle ir creciendo con el paso de los años. Y en aquellos momentos, en aquella situación... Viéndose casi obligado a ampliar el contacto físico entre ambos... Haciendo descender su mano por el delgado y perfecto cuerpo...

Sentía que sus anhelos y sus sueños estaban más cerca de cumplirse.

Había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos todos aquellos años. Era difícil, costoso, a veces casi insoportable. Ver jugar a aquel niño y sentir el impulso de besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. En las noches en las que acudían a los baños termales, ver su blanco e infantil cuerpo desnudo y sentir una verguenza y un sonrojo imposibles de retener. A pesar de ser su mentor, hacía ya muchísimos años que sentía aquel sentimiento en el pecho.

Inspiró hondo y siguió con su tarea, tratando de borrar toda huella de la enfermedad en la piel del más joven. Una vez terminó y le cubrió de nuevo, humedeció otra vez el paño y lo dejó sobre su frente, esperanzado de que ello le bajara la temperatura. Le parecía mentira que por una simple gripe aquel chico normalmente lleno de cínica malícia y orgullo hiperactivo pareciera tan desvalido, vulnerable, débil. Deidara se quejó de nuevo levemente entre sueños, casi mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se movió un poco hacia un lado, como si buscara una posición mejor en la que reposar. El pelirrojo podía escuchar su respiración agitada e intranquila.

Su corazón latió de nuevo en su pecho artificial con un pinchazo de dolor. No soportaba verle sufrir. En la cama, Deidara seguía temblando.

- Sasori-sama...

Su pecho se estrujó dolorosamente al escuchar aquella débil voz retumbar en la habitación. Giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Deidara. El rubio se retorcía entre las sábanas, como castigado por un dolor lento pero persistente, creciente. Alarmado, el marionetista se inclinó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su frente.

Estaba ardiendo. No había podido hacer nada.

Buscó rápidamente entre sus recuerdos alguna solución para la subida de temperatura. La única ninja médico de la organización estaba fuera de misión, así que no podía pedirle ayuda. Sólo entonces le vino a la cabeza algo que había ocurrido hacía mucho años, en su infáncia. Recordó que había cogido un fuerte catarro y había tenido que permanecer varios días en cama. El servicio médico de la Arena era muy precário en aquellos tiempos y su madre le había bajado la fiebre acostándose a su lado y arropándole muy fuerte. Al sudar, la fiebre remitía rápidamente.

¿Funcionaría con Deidara?. La miró de reojo, arqueando las cejas. Parecía necesitarlo de verdad.

Sintió un raro cosquilleo, quizás imaginario, donde hubiera estado su estómago. ¿Meterse en la cama con Deidara y encima aprovechando que estaba enfermo?. Sonaba a total perversión. No obstante, era por una buena causa... o al menos de ello trataba de convencerse. No muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se acercó al lecho, levantó las sábanas y se dejó caer dentro, cubriéndose después. Arrojando fuera de su mente cualquier pensamiento de duda, pasó un brazo por encima del cuerpo de Deidara, deslizando el otro por detrás de la cabeza del menor, rodeando su cuello. Después, se pegó más al pequeño cuerpo y permaneció inmóvil.

Por un momento creyó que había hecho algo indebido, ya que Deidara se estremeció entre sus brazos, ahogando un agudo quejido. Sasori hizo lo posible y más por reconfortarle. Con cuidado, acercó el rostro de Deidara a su pecho, notando de inmediato el ardiente calor que emanaba su cara y el aliento encendido golpear su piel artificial, sensible grácias a la corriente de chakra.

Aquella situación era de lo más oportuna, fascinante. Agradable. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido nunca. Sin quererlo, entrelazó los dedos con unos mechones del rubio cabello de Deidara. El estar allí, con él, abrazándole, con distáncia nula entre ambos... Hundió levemente la nariz en la melena dorada. Seguía oliendo a jazmines. Le apretó más contra su cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas con las del muchacho de un modo discreto.

Los temblores de Deidara empezaban a remitir. Quizás el sentir el contacto de alguien a su lado era una sensación reconfortante.

Sasori recordó la única vez en la que vio a su aprendiz de aquel modo, o quizás peor... Desvalido, perdido, desorientado en un maremoto de emociones que no todos eran capaces de superar...

Aquella vez, hacía más de diez años.

_FLASHBACK_

_El país de la Tierra estaba desolado por la guerra. No había quedado nadie en pie. Además, por si fuera poco, después de la batalla se había cometido una matanza sin precedentes, semejante a la purga que se estaba haciendo en la Niebla: todos aquellos que poseían una barrera de sangre o un poder fuera de lo común habían sido aniquilados. _

_Él andaba por un camino desierto, con aldeas y casas destruídas a ambos lados. Los cadáveres de los combatientes se amontonaban aquí y allá, yaciendo sobre charcos de sangre que le nieve reciente había desdibujado. La entrada a la villa de la Roca parecía una blanca llanura moteada de escarlata. Iba a adentrarse en los dominios de los grandes ejércitos de Iwa, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, pero algo le detuvo. _

_Una silueta echada al lado del camino, temblando violentamente. Podía escuchar unos quejidos, jadeos leves escapacándose de aquella pequeña boca. Se acercó lentamente y contempló a la criatura. _

_En apariéncia, había topado con una niña de apenas unos siete años de edad. Tenia el cabello de un rubio puro y muy claro. Aquella melena caía sobre su rostro, dejando que los zarcillos cubrieran parcialmente su rostro. Estaba encogida de miedo, tiritando de frío, aunque ello no era la única causa: el kimono blanco con el que cubría su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, igual que la nieve bajo su cuerpo. Tenía un profunda hemorrágia, aunque no podía definir dónde estaba la herida. Su único ojo visible, de un azul claro y tan puro como el agua de un estanque, observaba de un modo casi impasible su alrededor._

_Le llamó mucho la atención aquella mirada, aquel profundo y nítido cian... Se inclinó a su lado, casi arrodillándose. La niña no se movió por unos segundos, pero después le miró fijamente, aunque como si no le importada en lo más mínimo._

_- ¿Vienes a matarme...? -inquirió. Su voz aguda era como el tañido de una campanilla. El canto de un ángel._

_Sasori arqueó las cejas._

_- ¿Por qué iba a querer matarte...? -sugirió el pelirrojo. _

_La niña meditó su respuesta por unos momentos, pensativa, pero después acurrucó más la cabeza en el lecho de nieve y sangre, apoyando su manita en el suelo nevado. _

_- No lo sé... -musitó- Esos hombres dijeron que yo era un monstruo... Por eso mataron a papá y a mamá... Querían clavarme una espada aquí... -explicó, señalándose el pecho con una mano- Me pegaron y luego querían matarme a mí también... Pero no les dejé... Le maté a todos... -confesó, sin variar la expresión perdida e inocente de su rostro- Yo no quería..._

_La criatura se veía realmente desvalida, como si apenas le quedara un aliento de vida. Pero sus palabras habían sonado a pura locura, incoherentes. ¿Por qué desgrácia había pasado aquella criatura...?. Seguramente era una víctima más de aquel genocidio contra las barreras de sangre. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, Sasori advirtió que la niña estaba llorando. Sin embargo, notó algo extraño en aquell llanto. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla derecha eran transparentes y claras como el agua. No obstante, con el ojo derecho parecía llorar más sangre que otra cosa. _

_- Yo quiero seguir viviendo... -expresó la niña, con la voz rota- No quiero que me hagan más daño... -cerró el ojo derecho con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro. _

_Pero Sasori no le dejó cubrirse del todo. Con cuidado de no dañarla, incorporó levemente su cabecita, apartando la cortina de cabellos rubios para descubrir la causa de su herida. Su pecho que parecía no sentir se estremeció ante semejante visión._

_El lugar donde debía estar el otro ojo de la niña sólo albergaba una cuenca rasgada por una terrible herida. La sangre manaba a raudales. Le sorprendió que la pequeña no hubiera muerto ya por pérdida sanguínea o por el dolor. _

_Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue calmarla. La niña parecía haber estallado definitivamente en un frenesí de emociones que la golpeaban sin piedad, como flechas atravesando el cuerpo. En aquella inocente mirada vio el deseo de aferrarse a la vida, de continuar existiendo en aquel mundo. _

_Sasori sacó un pañuelo blanco que llevaba en el bolsillo. Lo había conservado como recuerdo de su villa. Con cuidado, lo pasó alrededor de la cabeza de la cría, haciendo un rudimentário cabestrillo que hiciera remitir la hemorrágia. Después, sin que ella dijera nada como queja, Sasori la levantó entre sus brazos y echó a andar, arropándola con fuerza en su túnica de Akatsuki. La pequeña permaneció estática por unos segundos, como si pensara que la estaban secuestrando, pero después cerró su manita se cerró entorno a la tela negra y arrimó la rubia cabecita al pecho del mayor. Sasori se inclinó y curó sus lagrimas con suaves besos en las mejillas, incluso las que sabían a sangre. _

_En la nieve apenas quedó una gran mancha sangrienta._

_Sasori siguió andando por un camino de nieve pura, adentrándose por el bosque donde no había muertos. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de que la niña le estaba mirando fijamente, con curiosidad._

_- Señor, ¿quién es usted...? -preguntó tímidamente._

_El pelirrojo inspiró suavemente._

_- Akasuna no Sasori -respondió secamente. _

_- Parece buena persona... -susurró la niñita rubia, regalándole una triste y angelical sonrisa. Su rostro recuperó de inmediato un tono tristón- No como yo...que he matado a mucha gente..._

_- ¿Cómo les has matado? -quiso saber el Akatsuki, mirándola vagamente._

_La pequeña se quejó un poco al tener que moverse, pero terminó por enseñarle ambas manos. Sasori comprobó patidifuso que unas bocas nacían de sus palmas, con todo el aspecto de ser reales. _

_- Son mis amigas... -comentó la pequeña haciendo pucheros, sin perder ápice de su tristeza- Juegan conmigo cuando los niños no quieren acercarse... Hacen petardos, ¿sabes...? -preguntó la niña, mirándole de un modo adorable._

_Sasori se preguntó qué tipo de "petardos" hacían las manos de aquella criatura para que la villa de la Roca hubiera decidido matarla. El pelirrojo devolvió aquella expresión perdida a su rostro y aceleró el paso. La niña había caído de nuevo en un triste estupor, como aprisionada por los recientes y seguramente terribles recuerdos. Se recostó contra el pecho del mayor, escuchando el extraño latir de un corazón extraño. Aunque, en cierto modo...parecía que le resultaba reconfortante..._

_- Voy a alejarte de aquí -explicó Sasori- Lo primero es buscarte algo de ropa, no puedes ir así... -recordó, mirando los pequeños y blanquitos pies descubiertos de la pequeña- Pararemos en la próxima aldea y comerás algo... Y luego...te llevaré a un persona para que te cure era herida... ¿De acuerdo, pequeña? -susurró, mirándole fijamente._

_De inmediato notó que había dicho algo indebido, porque la niña le miró fijamente y, acto seguido, soltó una risa divertida. Sasori la miró sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera, había roto el hielo entre ambos, por así decirlo._

_- ¿Qué te hace tanta grácia? -inquirió, medio en broma. _

_La criatura le miró, sonriendo también con su único ojo._

_- Sasori-sama... -dijo, levantando una mano hacia el frente- Creo que te has equivocado... Yo soy un chico._

_Un denso e incomprensible rubor se plasmó en un instante en las mejillas de Sasori, que abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Después, arqueó una ceja._

_- ¿En serio? -inquirió en un hilo de voz._

_El pequeño río por primera vez de buena gana, tapándose la boca con una manita. El marionestista se sintió enormemente recompensado. Aquella inocéncia...aquella pureza..._

_...era muy hermosa._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Entre aquellos frágiles pero duraderos recuerdos, intensos y dulces como sueños infantiles, Sasori quedó atrapado en el abrazo de Morfeo. Entre sus brazos se sintió libre para confesar lo que sentía... Y cuando el sueño iba tirando de él hacia ése otro mundo, un único murmullo escapó de sus labios...

_- Ai shitteru, _Deidara...

Cayó rendido ante el cansáncio mental y emocional. Entre sus brazos, Deidara se movió inquietamente, cubierto de sudor. Acarició sin saberlo el cuerpo de su maestro con un brazo y, luego, dejó en su rostro una dulce sonrisa.

Sus sueños fueron mucho más placenteros desde entonces.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Los rayos del sol despuntaban en el horizonte, bañando la habitación con un ténue y esperanzador resplandor dorado que entraba por la pequeña ventana. Sasori despegó levemente los párpados, desorientado, sin recordar dónde estaba exactamente. Notó que se encontraba en un lugar donde hacía mucho calor, además había humedad en el ambiente. Deslumbrado por la luz, miró alrededor, teniendo la extraña sensación de que faltaba algo, quizás aquella fuente de calor, a su lado.

Todo encajó de golpe. Deidara.

Hizo un ademán de incorporarse, pero entonces vio una silueta erguida frente a sí. Descubrió un rasgado y hermoso ojo azul mirándole con curiosidad. Acto seguido, una sincera sonrisa que le dio la bienvenida al nuevo día.

- Buenos días, Sasori no danna, un -habló una voz suave y a medio camino entre la adolescéncia y la edad adulta.

Sasori trató de enfocar al rubio con la mirada borrosa. Deidara estaba arrodillado en la cama, con las manos entre las rodillas. La cascada rubia de cabellos caía sobre su espalda y sus hombros, también sobre su rostro. Sólo llevaba la camisa azul de costumbre y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto sus blanquitas y delgadas piernas. Sus mejillas aún tenían un color rosa intenso, pero ya no era tan alarmante.

- ¿Estás bien, Deidara...? -preguntó Sasori, con precaución.

El aludido ni siquiera pensó la respuesta.

- Sí, un... -sonrió el rubio, tocándose levemente la frente y regalándole una sonrisa avergonzada- Me ha bajado bastante la fiebre, un...

Después, miró insquisitoriamente a su superior, de un modo casi tímido. Sasori hubiera jurado que un leve enrojecimiento se camuflaba con el rubor derivado de la fiebre.

- Cuando me he despertado...he visto que estabas...abrazándome...un... -susurró en un hilo de voz.

Para Sasori fue un mazazo. La combinación del tono tímido y para él sensual de Deidara con la imagen del rubio medio desnudo frente a sí casi le provocó una hemorrágia nasal. Afortunadamente, Deidara no pareció darse cuenta. En sus labios se trazaba una sonrisa muy distinta a la habitual mueca cínica que siempre mostraba.

- Hacía muchos años...que no me abrazabas así... Sasori no danna...un... -susurró, pensativo- Casi desde que era pequeño...un...

El pelirrojo no se movió. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Deidara no se comportaba de aquel modo. Por lo general, sus emociones eran explosivas, expansivas, maleables. Totalmente impredecibles. El chico lleno de calma y tranquilidad que estaba frente a sí le recordaba más a aquel niño que encontró en el país de la Tierra más de una década atrás.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Deidara se puso en pie y anduvo descalzo por el suelo de piedra, abriendo el armario y sacando una de las muchas túnicas de Akatsuki que tenía y la ropa de costumbre, junto con unas sandalias límpias. Se disculpó levemente y se rascó la cabeza, estirándose la camiseta que llevaba con un fingido gesto de asco.

- Voy a darme un baño, un... -explicó- Estoy totalmente sudado, un -exclamó de un modo infantil, sacando dos de sus lenguas.

Sasori no comentó nada, sólo miró cómo su aprendiz se perdía tras la puerta del baño, desapareciendo junto con aquellas largas y estilizadas piernas. Al marionetista se le iban los ojos, casi literalmente, aún contra su voluntad.

_"Realmente...está bien hecho..." _pensó para sí, sonrojándose _"Eso es una obra de arte y lo demás son gilipolleces..." _sonrío pícaramente para sí mismo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Dejó caer el agua dentro de la bañera hasta que casi llegó al borde. Se despojó de las pocas prendas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo y se sumergió en el agua hasta la barbilla. El agua estaba a la temperatura ideal, ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Suspiró, sintiendo que su cuerpo se curaba del cansáncio y del malestar. El agua empapaba ya sus cabellos dorados, dejando que flotaran levemente en la superfície. Se apartó unos mechones mojados de la cara y sonrió con alivio.

Sasori no danna...

Realmente su maestro se preocupaba por él. Muchas veces había llegado a pensar que Sasori sólo le veía como una moléstia, como alguien que le obligaba a estar pendiente de él... Pero lo sucedido esa noche... Cuán había sido su sorpresa al despertar y verse entre los brazos de Sasori, con el calor que su própio cuerpo emanaba calentando también el de su maestro.

Hundió el rostro hasta más arriba de la nariz, como si temiera que alguien viera el reciente color rojo de sus mejillas.

Sentir algo así era muy complicado, se dijo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El pelirrojo esperó pacientemente, pero estaba muy nervioso. Había pasado más de una hora y no había señales de vida por parte de Deidara. De vez en cuando, alguna idea angustiosa y oprimente cruzaba su cabeza. Después de todo, Deidara estaba enfermo... ¿Y si había recaído de nuevo? Podría ahogarse o caerse... Pero, ¿se atravería a entrar y comprobar si estaba bien?. Aquella mera idea hacía que sus piernas temblaran como las de un polluelo recién salido del huevo.

Esperó diez minutos más y tomó una súbita decisión. Se puso en pie y anduvo a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del baño. Golpeó con insisténcia y llamó a su compañero. El no obtener respuesta alguna sólo crispó más sus nervios. Arremetió contra la puerta y la abrió, aunque ésta no tenía el cerrojo pasado.

- ¿Deidara? -preguntó.

Se quedó de piedra. De nuevo aquella sensación como de mariposas en el estómago. Su joven discípulo estaba totalmente sumergido en la bañera, inmóvil, como si gozara de un momento de absoluto relax. Su único ojo sano estaba suavemente cerrado en una expresión de suprema calma. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo poner más nervioso a Sasori, si no el hecho de que Deidara no llevaba nada. Nada de nada. A través del agua transparente podía delinear con la mirada el contorno de aquel cuerpo perfecto, de piel blanca y siempre hermosa y fresca.

Saliendo del estupor, se acercó a toda prisa, con miedo a que se hubiera desvanecido o algo semejante. Le dio una palmada en la mejilla, tratando de despertarle.

- Deidara, despierta... -le incitó.

El rubio no tardó en reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces y después levantó la vista, confundido, viendo el rostro de Sasori sobre el suyo. Esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Ah, Sasori no danna...un -exclamó- Lo siento, se estaba tan bien en el agua que me he quedado dormido...un... -hizo un gesto de asco- Pero ahora está fría, un... -río levemente.

- Esto...Deidara...emm... ¿podrías...ponerte algo? -sugirió Sasori, tartamudeando.

El rubio miró levemente su cuerpo desnudo y luego dirigió su mirada color cielo a Sasori, ceñudo, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Te molesta, un? -preguntó.

- No, pero es que... -empezó el marionetista, sin saber cómo seguir la frase. Se estaba volviendo más rojo que su pelo.

Deidara arrugó el entrecejo en una expresión molesta y desconcertada, pero rápidamente se incorporó y se puso de pie en la tina, como diós le trajo al mundo, chorreando agua por todos lados.

- Vale, si insistes...

- ¡Espera! -vociferó de repente Sasori, cogiéndole de los hombros y obligándole a sentarse de nuevo dentro de la bañera.

Aquel brusco gesto provocó que una cantidad brutal de agua acabara salpicando cada punto de la estáncia y creando un gran charco en el suelo. Farfullando sorprendido, Deidara miró con reproche a su maestro.

Sasori estaba inclinado sobre él, mirándole fijamente, con todo el rostro totalmente mojado de agua, las gotas de la cual resbalaban por sus agradables rasgos. Tenía los ojos violetas muy abiertos, brillantes por emociones que el rubio aún no entendía. El color rosado de sus mejillas era adorable. Deidara suspiró con pesadez y levantó una mano, intentando que la lengua de la respestiva boca limpiara la humedad del rostro de su maestro.

- Estás empapado... -se disculpó, siguiendo con su tarea con una leve sonrisa.

No obstante, esa expresión se volatilizó al mirar otra vez el rostro de Sasori. El cómo sus ojos púrpura le observaban le provocó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, y no precisamente como los que había sentido el día anterior, estando en cama. Hubiera jurado que Sasori estaba totalmente rojo, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, ya que Sasori agarró la mano con la que le estaba lamiendo por la muñeca y se lanzó sobre él en un intrépido beso.

El primer beso de la vida de ambos había sido también el más extraño, sin lugar a dudas. Un beso invertido, en el cual la estilizada nariz de Deidara rozaba la barbilla de Sasori y viceversa. Los labios tocándose tímidamente al principio, deseando ampliar el contacto poco después, abriéndose de un modo angustioso como si clamaran aire a un Diós inexistente... Los alientos chochando embravecidos creaban una tormenta imparable entre ambas bocas. Sasori se deleitaba con el sabor de aquella vírgen cavidad, aún no explorada hasta el momento, siendo él el primero en probar su dulce y embriagador sabor.

La barrera de la timidez se quebrantó en poco tiempo, dejando rienda suelta a las emociones. Sasori profundizó en sus besos, colando su lengua en la boca del menor, arrancándole así un leve jadeo de placer. El calor era sofocante, el aliento trataba de abrirse paso sin éxito. Las manos diestras del marionetista recorrieron con suavidad el pecho mojado del rubio, mientras sus labios descendían poco a poco por el blanco cuello falto de bronceado. Deidara ahogó un nuevo gemido al sentir el tacto húmedo de los labios de Sasori sobre su piel, quizás una de las pocas cosas humanas que quedaban en él...

Se puso en pie rápidamente, rompiendo el contacto con Sasori. Se pasó a toda velocidad una toalla por el cuerpo y se puso los boxers negros. Acto seguido, se lanzó de nuevo sobre el marionetista, aferrándose a él con brazos y piernas, apretando los costados de este con los muslos. Sasori correspondió al abrazo devorando sus labios, llenando así el cuarto de baño con candenciosos gemidos, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían desesperadamente las piernas del menor.

El pelirrojo casi corrió hasta la habitación, dejando caer a Deidara entre las sábanas y tirándose sobre él en una orda de besos que recorrieron el cuello y los blancos hombros del explosivo artista. Pero Deidara puso de repente una cara de "¿Yo uke? ¡Anda ya!", así que tomó la iniciativa y aferró la capa de Sasori, tumbándole de cara al techo sobre la cama. Cual contorsionista, Deidara se deslizó bajo su cuerpo y terminó sentándose a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del desterrado de la Arena con una sonrisa de autosuficiéncia. De golpe, enrojeció visiblemente.

- ¿Así que...realmente...sí que te gustaba verme sin nada...un? -sugirió, como si de repente se sintiera cohibido.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Los finos cabellos dorados de Deidara, mojados, hacían cosquillas en la piel de Sasori, receptiva grácias al chakra.

- Por supuesto -admitió Sasori, sin andarse con rodeos, sonriendo con satisfacción- Lo que no esperaba era que tú reaccionaras así...

- Ya ves, un... -respondió el rubio, acariciando pasivamente el pecho del mayor- Por gilipollas de no decir nada, ni tú ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que sentía el otro...un.

Los labios de Deidara hablaban de un modo obsceno, descarado, soltando de vez en cuando palabras malsonantes sin que ello le quitara su elegáncia. Así era Deidara y así le veía Sasori. Un artista consumado, un amante de las cosas que existían con fugacidad...y morían con fugacidad.

Aquello le hizo pensar seriamente. ¿Sería aquel amor fugaz como las explosiones de Deidara?. Se sintió embargado por un repentino miedo.

Miedo a perder aquello que más quería. Mientras contemplaba la belleza que desplegaba su reciente amante, dejó que sus labios hablaran por él.

- Deidara... ¿querrías que te convirtiera en una marioneta humana? -sugirió Sasori.

El rubio le miró ceñudo, cambiando de inmediato la expresión de su rostro por una de confusión. Creyó no haber oído bien.

- ¿Qué...un? -inquirió.

- Imagínalo -le invitó Sasori, acariciando su rostro con una mano- Vivir para siempre, no tener que temer a la muerte. ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo, Deidara?. Nací hace casi cuarenta en la villa de la Arena, pero vivo en una juventud congelada... Si me dejaras, serías siempre joven... -siguió, presionando suavemente con los dedos las zonas más erógenas del pecho del rubio- Permanecerías para siempre igual, sin cambios, en la flor de tu vida... Estaríamos juntos hasta el fin del mundo... -susurró, deslizando la mano por el pecho del artista, dejándola sobre el corazón.

Deidara no le creyó al principio, pero luego notó que Sasori estaba hablando en serio. ¿La eternidad?. La idea más insoportable a la que podía aspirar su mente. Él, que era un artista de lo efímero, de las cosas que duraban escasos segundos pero eran recordadas para siempre... Esa era su meta como creador de fuerza y de energía explosiva.

No obstante, estar para siempre con Sasori... Sonaba tentador, tuvo que reconocerlo. Siempre con aquel aspecto, siempre a su lado, amándose más allá de la vida de cualquier otro ser viviente...

Sasori interpretó su silencio como una indecisión, pero sonrió suavemente y siguió con su intención de convencerle.

- ¿Qué me dices, eh? ¿Querrías...?

Fue incapaz de acabar la frase, ya que un dedo selló suavemente sus labios. El pelirrojo miró fijamente a Deidara, el cual le estaba sonriendo con dulzura, una mezcla extraña de melancolía y dicha.

- El arte, como el amor, es efímero...un. La vida también es efímera... Ir contra esa cualidad es atentar contra la naturaleza...un -explicó, jugueteando con unos mechones rojos del mayor- Aunque viviera para siempre...moriría de dolor con la sola idea de la eternidad...un. Viviremos juntos hasta que yo expire mi último suspiro, si es eso lo que deseas...un. Pero no me pidas que elija vivir para siempre...

Sasori sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Aquellas palabras le habían abierto un horizonte de dudas y miedos. El pensar que Deidara podía morir, que era efímero, frágil frente a la muerte como una figura de cristal, le partía el alma. Una lágrima solitária resbaló por su mejilla, una de las pocas partes totalmente humanas que conservaba.

Deidara sonrió cálidamente en aquel instante. Era la misma sonrisa que le regaló más de diez años atrás, cuando se lo llevaba de aquel país plagado de muerte. La misma inocéncia, la misma dulzura. Aquel sentimiento volvió a aflorar en su pecho. Deidara se inclinó suavemente y besó la lágrimas que rodaba por la mejilla del mayor.

- Estamos hechos de contrapuntos, Sasori no danna...un -susurró el rubio- Tu amas lo eterno, yo lo efímero...un. Pero...aún falta mucho para el día de nuestra despedida -aseguró, sonriendo de nuevo- Aún estamos vivos...

Sasori se consoló en silencio por las palabras de su aprendiz. Cierto... Deidara apenas era un crío a su lado. Todavía les quedaban muchos años para vivir juntos, viéndole joven, sonriente...

Tan dulce como en aquel nítido recuerdo, en un prado de nieve...

Deidara se inclinó hacia delante. Su expresión inocente fue substituída en el acto por una sonrisa maliciosa, llena de deseo e inteligéncia.

- Aprovechemos nuestro tiempo...un -sugirió, pícaramente.

Sasori arqueó una ceja, creyendo hacia dónde quería ir el rubio. Recorrió su espalda con la mano derecha y detuvo sus carícias justo al borde de la ropa interior negra del menor.

- ¿Quieres decir que vamos a tener sex...?

- ¡Ni hablar...un! -saltó de pronto Deidara, cruzándose de brazos y pisando la cara de su maestro de un modo muy bruto- ¿¡Qué te has creído, Sasori no danna, un!? ¡Que aún estoy enfermo...un!

- ¡Pero Deidara-koi...! -gimió Sasori, con carita de cordero degollado (TTTwTTT).

Deidara se giró un poco, fingiendo mosqueo, aunque con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Pataleó levemente sobre las sábanas.

- No vayas a fastidiarlo todo en dos segundos, un... -le espetó, como enfadado- No hay que ir tan deprisa...un...

- Pues antes bien que parecías tener prisa -le recordó Sasori, pinchándole.

La cara de Deidara adoptó el mismo color que el cabello de Sasori, sólo que más chillón. Explotó casi literalmente, levantando los puños frente a sí.

- ¡Eso ha sido...un desliz, un! ¡Eso! -exclamó.

Sasori pensó en lo adorable que se veía Deidara cuando se enfadaba o cuando estaba avergonzado. Pero ese era él, con todas sus grandes virtudes y sus grandes defectos, los cuales parecían irrisorios al lado de sus cualidades. Ante todo, era un muchacho sensible y fácil de herir. Nadie podía imaginarse cuanto.

El de la Arena levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla izquierda de Deidara, pellizcándosela levemente con aquellos dedos de uñas perfiladas en violeta. Deidara miró la cara de su maestro, el cual tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa, tan bella como sería la de un ángel.

- Estaba bromeando, Deidara... -susurró. Entornó los ojos, dejándose llevar por su própio sonrojo- Estás muy _kawaii _cuando te enfadas... _(n/A: Kyaaaa!! n/////n)._

Fue el turno de Deidara para ruborizarse hasta las orejas. No obstante, reprendió esa emoción con rapidez, recostándose un poco más sobre Sasori y besando su mejilla derecha con ternura. Suspiró suavemente, negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

- Sasori no danna... Eres único...un...

Después, se inclinó para besar de nueva cuenta sus labios. Sasori rió al sentir su llevadero aliento en la cara.

- Debo reconocer...que has pillado una oportuna enfermedad, Deidara...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_K tal? Quereís matarme? Queréis besarme? Preferís que me dedique al parchís? xD_

_Muchas grácias por haberos molestado en leerlo, seguro que Sasori y Deidara se alegran (como desvarío xD)._

_Un reviwcito, please XD_


End file.
